1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of medical devices, and more particularly to a sterilization cap for a hypodermic syringe which greatly facilitates the sterilization of components either connectable to or associated with the use of a syringe in a medical setting.
2. Description of Related Art
During medical procedures when various IV procedures are in use, all of the needle and/or needleless IV connections made during such procedures, beginning with prepackaged IV and tubular extension components, must be sterilized. The typical procedure for sterilization of such needleless IV connections is through the use of a prepackaged antiseptic swab containing a sterilization liquid such as isopropyl alcohol and/or chlorhexidine glutamate. These antiseptic liquid-saturated swabs are rubbed onto the connector ends of the needless IV connections prior to making those connections with mating IV components. Having to tear open individual swab packs and then awkwardly manually fold and rub the swab around the needleless connections is awkward at best and, on occasion, may be incomplete or missed altogether, leading to a less than ideal sterile environment for various IV installations.
A number of prior U.S. patents are directed toward protecting the needle attached to a syringe, but do not appear to have a direct bearing on the uniqueness and patentability of the present invention. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,887,516, a safety cap for medical needles is disclosed which protects against accidental post-use needle sticks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,470 teaches a safety cap which is also intended to reduce the likelihood of needle sticks and to facilitate protection and disposal of syringe needles.
A needle safety guard is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,384 teaching a medical needle guard having a pair of telescoping tubular sleeves mountable onto the hub of needles which protect the needle from accidental sticks. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,123, a syringe and needle cover is disclosed which receives and retains needles after being broken off or removed from the syringe.
A non-mechanical incapacitation syringe safety needle guard is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,345 which prevents reuse of a syringe and needle assembly and prevents accidental needle injury. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,321, a syringe cap with an adhesive holding plug is mountable onto the syringe for encasing the needle mounted slidably on the cap body for moving between an extended and enclosed position. A plastic injection device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,677,373 which teaches a hypodermic injection device adapted to be furnished filled and sealed as sterile units until used. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,645 a disposable syringe containing a premeasured amount of medication in a hermetically sealed syringe is also provided.
A needle cap is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,421 having an elongated channel extending axially thereof to receive and hold a needle of a syringe by transverse movement therebetween. In U.S. Publication 2007/01138681, a cap for a medical device having two cap parts assemblable together to form a single integrated cap defining a gap therebetween into which an object may be inserted is disclosed.
A safety cap assembly for needles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,352 which obviates the need for a medical professional to manually place the device in a position on the used syringe needle. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,415, a syringe tip cap with a self-sealing feature is taught for purging air from a syringe-like container. A filter allows air to pass therethrough; however, when liquid from the container is drawn through the filter, the filter expands and prevents further fluid flow therethrough.
The present device is not directly associated with the use or protection of needles of a hypodermic syringe, but rather with providing substantially greater convenience in the sterilization of needleless connections associated with assembly of IV components and tubing in a medical procedure setting and to replace the individually sealed sterilization swabs now required to effect sterilization of these needleless connections.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.